


Conversations in the Dark

by giantpanda



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda
Summary: A collection of moments in the life of Claire and Neil inspired by the Jon Legend song Conversation in the Dark.   A continuation of More Time.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Moments in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751104
Comments: 66
Kudos: 102





	1. "World is sleeping, I'm awake with you"

**Author's Note:**

> This story will pick up a few weeks after the story More Time. Each chapter will have be a different moment of their relationship as it grows. The story is inspired by Conversations in the Dark by Jon Legend. I have no medical knowledge, so I have left how they fixed Neil pretty vague.

_Talk  
Let's have conversations in the dark  
World is sleeping, I'm awake with you  
With you_

A few weeks after he had woken up to find Claire sleeping with her head on his arm, they had fallen into a routine. She would come before her shift started, during any breaks, and stay long after her shift ended. During this time, they would talk about their day, how they were doing, simple everyday things. If he was completely honest, his favorite visits were the ones late at night when they both should’ve been asleep.

Since that first night, he had learned about the additional surgeries and medications that they used to save his life. While his recovery time would be extensive and it would be sometime before he would be in the OR again, he was grateful to still be alive. Not that it was easy being confined to a bed in his own hospital.

His friends and coworkers made sure that he did not get a chance to get bored. Between tests and physical therapy, there was always someone to keep him company or ask for his advice on a patient. He had a feeling that was Claire’s doing. It was a welcome distraction from all he couldn’t do yet and from the lingering pain in his abdomen.

He glanced at the time, hoping that Claire would soon be in. Her shift should’ve ended a while ago, but he knew that it was rare that they ended on time. He knew she would be exhausted, but that it would be pointless to tell her to go home and rest. He had tried previously and realized that she took his concern to mean that he didn’t want her to stay. If he was honest, he would find a way for her to always be there with him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as she entered the room.

“Hey,” she said softly as she leaned over to brush her lips against his forehead. “How are you?”

He reached out to take her hand as she sat down in the chair beside him.

“Sore,” he answered honestly, “I was walking the hallway earlier.” He sighed. “It will be awhile before I’m running with you again.”

“I don’t mind walking.” 

“How was your day?”

“Long.” She leaned forward so she was leaning against the bed. “I spent most of the day in the ER. It was nonstop in there.”

“Any interesting cases?”

She shook her head, “Just the usual.”

He missed being in the ER. He missed working beside her. He missed being a surgeon. While he was on the road to recovery, he had no idea when he would be able to operate again. And with their relationship, he knew he would no longer be her attending anyway to be able to teach her in the OR.

She brought her hand up to caress his face. “What are you thinking?”

He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes for a second. They had been very open in their previous nightly discussions but sometimes he wondered if it was too much.

“Nothing,” he answered. She looked at him, and he knew she realized he was hiding something from her. With a sigh, he added, “I miss it.”

“You’ll get back here.”

“What if I don’t?” he whispered.

She stood up and carefully climbed into his bed, mindful of his healing body. He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head against his chest.

“If you don’t,” she said softy, “Then we figure it out together.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He knew there was still so much uncertainty in his future, but with her by his side he knew it would be okay. He held her as they both fell asleep.


	2. "I Got My Eyes on You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil finally goes home.

_Watch  
Movies that we've both already seen  
I ain't even looking at the screen, it's true  
I got my eyes on you_

After almost six weeks in the hospital, Neil was released. It was an overwhelming feeling, when at one point he had never expected to survive. He needed to maintain a strict regiment of medications and continue his physical therapy, but he was finally able to go home. He was lucky that they released him on a day that Claire had off so she could take him.

He watched her as she drove, and the sun glistened in her hair. He reached his hand out and rested it against her leg. She turned to him with a smile as she squeezed his hand gently before returning her hand to the wheel.

“Thank you,” he said softly. She had been his one constant throughout his stay in the hospital. Now that he was out, he looked forward to exploring their relationship without the watchful eye of their coworkers. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” she said.

She pulled in front of his house and he took a shaky breath. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face him. “Are you okay?”

“Just glad to be home.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and carefully got out of the car. While the pain wasn’t as bad as it had been, it was still tender. He watched as she pulled a bag from her trunk.

“I thought I could spend the night to make sure you were okay,” she said fiddling with the strap. “If you don’t mind.”

He could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He reached out for her hand and tugged her towards him. Once close enough he hugged her to his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. 

“I’d like that,” he said softly. He wouldn’t mind if she never left, but he didn’t want to push her towards anything she wasn’t ready for.

He held her hand as they walked up to the front door and went inside. Everything looked exactly as he had left it. She dropped her bag by the door and slipped off her shoes. He wanted to offer her to place her bag in his room, but he didn’t want to assume. He could offer her the guest room, but he also didn’t want her to think he didn’t want her beside him. Deciding to put that conversation off until later, he realized how tired he was.

“I look forward to the day when walking from the car to the front door isn’t exhausting,” he admitted. He took his shoes off and placed them beside hers.

“It will take some time,” she said softly as she took his hand. “Do you want to take a nap?”

He knew he probably should go lay down for a while, but he had been in bed for weeks. 

“Maybe we can watch a movie?” he asked as he led her to the sofa. Carefully he sat down.

“Okay,” she said. “Can I get you anything?”

“I think I’m supposed to ask you that,” he laughed. “I’m good. You?”

“Me too,” she said as she sat down beside him. She leaned against him and he brought his arm around her shoulders to draw her even closer. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of having her beside him.

“What movie did you want to watch?” she asked, reaching for the remote.

“We could watch Star Trek,” he answered, remembering their conversation about the moon that seemed to be a lifetime ago.

“Really?”

He laughed at the look of disgust on her face.

“You don’t like them?”

“I’ve never seen them.”

“We’ll have to fix that. We’ll start with the originals.”

She sat up and looked at him. He saw a familiar glint in her eye that he hadn’t seen for a while.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Did you lie about being Prom King?”

He frowned, “No, why?”

“I can’t figure out how such a big nerd was so popular,” she answered with a laugh.

“The secret was never letting them know.”

He loved the way her smile lit up her whole face. He told her once that she deserved to be happy, and now he was just thankful that he is the one who gets to do it.

“How about we watch something we’ve seen before,” she said turning on the tv. “That way you won’t miss anything if you fall asleep.”

“What makes you think I’ll be the one to fall asleep. It could be you.”

She smiled at him again but didn’t deny it. She flipped through the channels and settled on a movie he recognized but couldn’t remember the name of. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her back to rest against him. He gently caressed her arm. He watched her as she watched the movie.

He was grateful to be home, but even more grateful to have Claire beside him. Falling in love with Claire had unfolded naturally over time. He was just thankful that now he had more time to fall deeper in love with her.


	3. "In My Eyes You Are Perfect"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire comes home after a rough day.

_And you say that you're not worth it  
You get hung up on your flaws  
Well, in my eyes you are perfect  
As you are_

A week had passed since Neil was released from the hospital. Just like they had done before, they developed a routine. After some discussion, it was decided that Claire would sleep with him. He teased that it was just so she could keep an eye on him, but in reality they both knew they would sleep better by each other’s side. Before she came over after work, she would stop at her place to get whatever she needed. He was thinking of asking her to simply move in with him so she wouldn’t have to waste time going back and forth.

Neil kept himself busy while she was at work. He caught up on neglected medical journals, completed his physical therapy, and began to revisit his love of cooking. It wasn’t the same as being in the OR, but for now it was enough. He knew eventually he would make his way back to the hospital but did not want to rush things. He knew he was lucky to be alive and did not want to risk any setbacks by pushing himself too fast.

He was lounging on the sofa reading about an innovative surgical technique, when he heard Claire come home. He listened as she dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. He frowned as he heard her sigh. He could tell without even seeing her that she had a rough day.

She walked into the living room and immediately joined him on the sofa. He dropped the journal as she moved to lean against him snaking her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes of hugging her, he began to rub his hand up and down her back.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly. He hated that she was hurting, and he didn’t know what to do to help her.

With a sigh she sat up. “It’s just been one of those days. I’m sorry.”

He took her hand. He knew that she tried not to bring her work day home with her because she felt guilty about him not yet being back at work. He reached up and swept her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers gently caress the side of her face.

“Don’t apologize for having a bad day.” He pulled her back towards him for a hug. “Claire, we’re a team. If you had a rough day, I want you to tell me. I want to hear all about it. Just like you wanted me to come to you when I was struggling.”

He thought back to their fight when he was still in the hospital and she had yelled at him for hiding how much pain he was in and how depressed he was about not being able to do what he was used to. After that, he thought they agreed that they wouldn’t keep things from each other.

She nodded against his chest. “I like being a team with you.”

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere.” 

She sat up again. “It started with a surgery that should’ve been routine, but there was excessive bleeding and we almost lost him. It took me longer than it should to find where the bleeding was coming from.”

“Were you by yourself?” he asked softly.

“Of course not,” she answered quickly.

“Then it wasn’t your fault. You found it and he’s okay now, right?”

“Yes, but…”

“No,” he said cutting her off. “Did you cause the bleed?” She shook her head. “Then you can’t blame yourself. Things happen in surgery sometimes. All that matters is that you found it and he is alive because of it. What else happened?”

“I got kicked off a case.”

“Why?” he asked in disbelief.

“According to the patient, a woman can’t perform surgery.”

He scoffed, “It’s their loss that they didn’t get to experience the brilliance of Dr. Browne.” He took her hand. “I would’ve had to do the same thing if I was there with you. If anything had gone wrong during surgery when he requested you not to be there, it would be a lawsuit.”

“I know, but it still sucks that I couldn’t prove him wrong.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone. Everyone that matters knows you are the best.”

She moved to kiss him. “I think you may be a little biased.”

He wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer. “I knew you were a gifted surgeon before I fell in love with you.”

She pushed against his shoulders, so he was laying down on the sofa with her pressed against him.

“I love you too,” she said brushing her lips against his.

Her bad day forgotten for now, they lost themselves in each other. He would gladly tell her everyday how amazing he thought she was. And he was ready to do it for the rest of his life.


	4. "I Will Never Try to Change You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is cleared to return to work.

_I will never try to change you, change you  
I will always want the same you, same you  
Swear on everything I pray to  
That I won't break your heart_

Neil returned home after a long meeting at the hospital. After months at home, he was finally ready to go back to work. He would start back slowly, offering consultations and performing minor surgeries as he adjusted to being back. Eventually things would get back to normal. A large part of the conversation was the impact his relationship with Claire would have on his return. He understood their concern but knew that their relationship was worth it. He also knew that they both realized the risks and would do everything possible to make both their home life and work life successful.

As he walked in, he dropped his things off and took off his shoes. Hearing noise coming from the kitchen, he went to investigate. He stood there for a second taking in the mess all over his typically pristine counters. It looked as if everything had just exploded all over. Claire stood leaning against the counter covered in what he guessed was flour.

“What happened?”

She startled. “I didn’t hear you come in,” she said frowning. “I was hoping to clean this up before you got home.”

He walked towards her. “That doesn’t explain why it looks like a battlefield in here.”

She folded her arms across her chest. “How’d it go at the hospital?”

Shaking his head, he answered, “I’ll tell you after you tell me what happened here.”

“I thought I could bake you a cake to welcome you back to work,” she said a slight blush staining her checks.

He bit his lip to keep from laughing. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She had told him numerous times that she couldn’t cook and looking around he could see she had been telling the truth. It was a good thing he enjoyed cooking.

“That’s very sweet,” he wiped some flour off her forehead. “Although, I think these ingredients are meant to be in a bowl. Not on you.”

“Funny,” she answered rolling her eyes. She moved to begin cleaning up her mess, but he reached out and stopped her.

“I do appreciate you trying.”

“I don’t even know what I did wrong,” she admitted. “I was mixing and then everything just went…” She mimicked an explosion with her hands.

“We can try again later if you want. We can do it together.”

“Not much of a surprise if you help.”

“I don’t mind.” He drew her towards him to give her a hug. “I like doing things with you.”

She reached up to kiss him. “Things like cleaning the kitchen.”

He laughed as he reached for some paper towels and cleaner. “I should make you do that by yourself.”

“But you won’t,” she said kissing him again. “How’d it go at the hospital?”

As they began cleaning up the mess, he explained to her his trajectory to get back into the OR. It would take some time, but he was willing to go slow to make sure it was done properly.

“It sounds like a good plan. I’m guessing you won’t be my attending anymore.”

He shook his head. “We all agreed it would be better if you were with Lim or Andrews. We don’t want anyone thinking that you were getting special treatment.”

It was bad enough that people would question her past achievements, he didn’t want anyone to doubt any of her future ones. She was a brilliant surgeon and he would never want anyone to think she didn’t earn her way to the top.

“I will miss being in the OR with you,” she admitted. “I’ve learned a lot from you.”

“I am the best,” he said with a smirk. “I’ll miss having you beside me too.” He came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her close. He pressed a kiss to her neck and down towards her shoulder. “But it will be worth it, when I can come home and do this.”

She turned so she could kiss him, her arms coming around his waist. “Absolutely,” she agreed. “I wouldn’t change anything.”

He rested his forehead against hers. He knew there would be challenges as they adjusted to working together again, but he also knew that being with her was worth anything.

She pulled away slightly, “Do you want to attempt another cake or find another way to celebrate.”

He captured her lips with his. “The cake can wait,” he responded, pulling her towards the bedroom.


	5. "Keep the Secrets that You Told Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Claire discuss their future.

_I'll be there when you get lonely, lonely  
Keep the secrets that you told me, told me  
And your love is all you owe me  
And I won't break your heart_

Neil and Claire lay in bed trying to catch their breath. She had her head against his chest, a sheet around her waist. Her hair cascaded down her bare back. His heart racing, he began to slowly run his fingers up and down her back. She started to trace the outline of his tattoo.

“Do you remember that conversation we had a long time ago about wanting kids?”

He cringed, “How could I forget? I kept waiting for Glassman to come tell me I had to go to sensitivity training. Not an appropriate question to ask a female resident.”

She looked up at him with a smile, her chin resting against his chest. “I didn’t mind. I was glad you felt comfortable talking to me.” She glanced down as she continued to trace his tattoo. “Is that still something that you want?”

“Yes,” he answered without any hesitation. He had always wanted to have a family. A feeling of uncertainty settled in his chest, as he softly asked, “Do you?”

Her hand settled against his chest. “Not right away, but eventually.” She sighed. “It does scare me.”

She had shared more with him about her childhood and the difficulties she faced. It broke his heart every time he thought about all the pain she had to endure, but also reinforced his belief that she was incredible. 

“It scares me too,” he admitted. “But I think that’s a good thing, it means we want is best for our kids.”

“Kids?” she asked, “How many were you thinking?”

“At least two,” he answered. “I loved having a sister growing up.”

“I used to wish for an older brother or sister. Someone else to take care of mom and maybe even me.” She wrapped her arm around him cuddling closer. “I think two sounds good.”

“Boy or girl?”

“One of each.”

He could picture them in his mind, a happy family. It was all he had ever wanted.

“What do think of marriage?” he asked, moving to tangle his fingers in her hair.

“I don’t have a lot of experience with happy marriages,” she kissed his chest. “But I wouldn’t mind trying with you.”

“I’d like that,” he said softly.

“This isn’t you asking me to marry you, is it?”

“No, not yet,” he laughed. “When I do, I’m going to prove that you do actually like romantics.”

She pulled away from him, pulling the sheet to cover herself. “If you dare ask me in public or do something outrageous, I will say no.”

He gently pushed her onto her back. Leaning over her, he caressed her face. “I know better than that.” He kissed her. “I promise when I ask, it will be just us. I would never do something that would make you uncomfortable.”

“Good,” she said wrapping her arms around him to pull him down. “I would really hate to have to say no.”

A sense of peace settled over him as he realized that they had planned out their future together. As he captured her lips with his, he knew he would be able to do this forever.


	6. "I Can Sleep Forever Next to You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping in.

_On  
Sunday mornings we sleep-in 'til noon  
Well, I can sleep forever next to you  
Next to you_

As a surgeon, Neil had learned to rely on little sleep when necessary. But he had also learned the importance of catching up on sleep when he could. He loved every minute he got to spend with Claire, but some of his favorites were the days when they got to sleep in together. He loved to wake up with her beside him.

He had learned early on that she was not a morning person, and unless it was the hospital or an emergency, he knew not to wake her up. He would never tell her how he found her crankiness adorable. 

Neil turned on to his side so he could watch her as she slept. Her hair glistened in the sunlight. He couldn’t resist the urge to touch her. He reached out to tuck a strand behind her ear, allowing his fingers to gently travel from her ear down her arm. 

“No,” she mumbled, as he gently ran his fingers up and down her arm. 

He laughed softly. “Good morning to you too.” He glanced at the time. “Almost afternoon really.”

“Don’t care,” she said as she moved to cuddle against his chest. “Still tired.”

He wrapped his arms around her holding her against him. He brushed his lips against her head. 

“Go back to sleep then,” he whispered.

He felt her nod against his chest and realized she was already on her way back to sleep.

He closed his eyes and left himself drift back off to sleep, thankful for the woman in his arms.


	7. "Blow Off All My Plans For You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When given the choice, Neil would always rather be home.

_And we  
We got places we both gotta be  
But there ain't nothing I would rather do  
Then blow off all my plans for you_

As an attending there were sometimes responsibilities outside the hospital. While he wasn’t particularly a fan, Neil hadn’t minded going to the fundraiser dinner on his day off, when Claire still had to work. However, as soon as she had switched her shift with another resident, he regretted having to go. Both having an entire day to spend together without work was rare.

He had tried to convince her to come with him, but they both knew that it would be awkward as she would be the only resident there and it would draw unwanted attention to their relationship. He had texted with her throughout the evening whenever he had a free second, which was difficult because there were many different donors that he had to talk to.

In her last text, she had told him that she was watching a movie wishing he was beside her. That was the only incentive he needed to get out of there.

He slowly moved his way to the door to sneak away. Unfortunately, he made eye contact with Glassman. He knew he would hear about his early departure but knowing that Claire was home alone was worth any fussing from his bosses. 

Luckily, traffic wasn’t too bad, and he quickly made it back to the house. He walked in quietly, removing his jacket and shoes and went towards the living room to find Claire half asleep watching a movie.

“Hey,” he said softly, as he moved to sit beside her.

She immediately snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. “I wasn’t expecting you home for a while. I thought they expected you to raise some funds.”

He shrugged, “I’m sure I did some, but I would much rather be home with you.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said with a yawn.

He laughed. “Seems like it.”

“You’re a good pillow.”  
  
He smiled as he positioned them so they were laying together on the sofa, her head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back. There was no where else he would rather be.


	8. "When No One Seems to Notice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil offers comfort.

_When no one seems to notice  
And your days, they seem so hard  
My darling, you should know this  
My love is everywhere you are_

For Neil, it wasn’t too challenging to maintain professional boundaries with Claire. They had both agreed that it wasn’t appropriate to show any affection or to act like a couple when they were at work. He knew that as soon as they got home, he would be able to touch and kiss her at any time. He could maintain his self-control at work, just as he had before they had admitted their feelings for each other. However, the part he struggled with the most was not being able to provide her comfort.

He hated those days when he could see that she was struggling, either over a difficult case, the loss of a patient, or a disagreement with another resident. She was good at hiding her pain. He had learned that when she had lost her mother, and no one had realized she was spiraling. But now that they were together, he could see what others missed.

He noticed when her smile didn’t reach all the way up to her eyes. The way her shoulders would hunch as if she carried the weight of the world. The way her voice would quiver just a little as she worked to maintain her composure. He ached to reach out to her when he saw the signs that something was wrong.

He was in his office when he noticed her walk out to the balcony. He had heard earlier that there were serious complications during the surgery she was performing with Andrews. He hesitated for a second before deciding to follow her. Not too many others would go out to that stretch of balcony, and he couldn’t let her be in pain by herself.

“Hey,” he said softly as moved to stand beside her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Shaking her head, no, she answered, “Some days just suck.”

He stood close enough that she could reach out to him if she wanted. He was trying to balance his desire to comfort her, with their need to remain professional. Claire moved her hand so it was touching his. He reached out and gave it a squeeze.

Eventually she moved to rest her head against his shoulder.

“Does it ever get easier?”

“No,” he answered honestly. “But it does help to have someone beside you.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Always.”

They stood silently watching the out over the city taking comfort in each other’s presence.


	9. "Your Love is All You Owe Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Claire move one step closer to the future he has always wanted.

_And your love is all you owe me  
And I won't break your heart_

It had been a few months since Neil had returned to work. The earthquake and subsequent injuries and recovery seemed a lifetime ago. He worked hard with Claire to maintain professional boundaries at work. Sometimes he felt that they were too successful, especially when he caught a new member of the staff or patient flirting with her. While it had pointed it out to her, she had laughed, and told him it didn’t matter because they got to go home together.

The one spot that they allowed the boundaries to be blurred was the balcony. When one of them was having a rough day or needed to talk about a patient they would meet outside in their spot. Not too many other people ever went out there, so it allowed them a chance to continue to be the support that the other needed.

He had asked for her to meet him there tonight. He was finally going to ask her to marry him. He had debated for a while where he wanted to ask her. He had almost done it a few times at home. Even with her insistence that she didn’t want it to be a big deal, he still wanted to make it special. Which was why he had chosen this spot. The hospital was a large part of their lives and they wouldn’t be together without it.

He leaned against the railing as he waited for her. He didn’t doubt that she would say yes when he asked, but he still felt a nervousness building in his stomach. He wanted the moment to be perfect for her. She deserved all the happiness in the world. He couldn’t help the smile on his face when he heard the door open.

“Hey,” she said as she came to stand beside him, resting her head against his arm. “How was your day?”

“Better now,” he answered as he moved to wrap his arm around her. Drawing her closer he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

“Such a sap,” she said with a sigh.

“You know you love it.”

“No,” she said pulling away to look at him. “I love you. I tolerate the sappiness.”

“Same thing.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box.

Taking it from him, she asked, “What’s this for?” she asked. “Did I miss some random anniversary?”

She always teased him because he kept track of everything and liked to celebrate. He took any excuse to do something for her.

“Can’t I give you something because I want to?”

“I guess,” she said slowly opening it. Inside lay a delicate chain necklace. “It’s beautiful,” she said softly.

“Can I put it on you?”

She nodded as she lifted her hair out of his way. He brushed a kiss to the back of her neck and smiled when he felt her shiver. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He slipped it onto the chain as he hooked it for her. The ring fell against her chest. He felt more than heard the soft gasp as she noticed it. He moved so he was standing in front of her. He knew better than to get down on one knee.

“Claire, it is no secret that I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. We have been through so much and I am grateful to have by my side. I want the rest of the world to know how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight. She moved away from him slightly so she could look at the ring. “Neil, it’s beautiful.”

He tucked some hair behind her ear. “It had belonged to my grandmother. They were married over 40 years.” He took her hand. “I thought the chain would make it easier so you wouldn’t have to worry about taking it off for surgery.”

She smiled at him. “It’s perfect.” She kissed him. “I love you.”

He caressed her face. “I love you too.”

He felt like they were one step closer to the future he dreamed for them.


	10. "I Won't Break Your Heart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of their journey begins.

_And I won't break your heart_

Neil stood out on the balcony waiting on Claire. She had messaged him earlier to meet her there towards the end of their shift. He hadn’t seen her much throughout the day, which wasn’t unusual. They worked hard to maintain their professionalism and their patients often pulled them in different directions. He knew she hadn’t been feeling well earlier and had wanted to check in on her, but a crazy day of surgery prevented it.

“Sorry,” she said as she walked out. “These test results took longer than I expected.”

“Everything okay?” he asked as he hugged her.

She nodded against his chest. He could feel her exhaustion as she leaned against him.

“Ready to go home?” he asked, hoping a good night sleep would help her.

“Almost,” she said taking a step back to hand him her tablet. “Can you look at these first?”

He smirked. “Still need my help, I see.”

“No,” Claire laughed. “I just wanted you to confirm them.”

He took the tablet from her and scanned over the blood results. Everything looked normal but there was an elevated hCG.

“Your patient’s pregnant,” he said, handing the tablet back to her. “I know you don’t need me to confirm that.”

“Right,” she scrolled on the tablet before handing it back to him. “I think you missed something.”

“I never miss anything.”

She rocked back and forth biting her lip. He searched her face for any clue about what was going on. He glanced down and felt like the breath was knocked out of him. At the top was written C. Browne.

“You’re pregnant.” He looked at her again and watched as her face lit up with a smile as she nodded. He reached for her hugging her tightly as his eyes filled with tears. This was what he had always wanted. The chance to be a father and have a family. 

After holding her for a few minutes, he released her. He moved to gently rest his hand against her stomach.

“Why didn’t you tell me you suspected?”

She rested her hand on top of his. “I didn’t really until this morning.” She reached up and caressed his face. “I know how much you wanted this, and I didn’t want to get your hopes up if I wasn’t.”

“Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around her drawing her in for a kiss. 

There was so much more he wanted to say to her, but he just held her closer.

She smiled up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said as she rested her head against his chest.

His heart felt so full. They two of them had been through so much together and he couldn’t wait to start the next part of their journey together. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading! I really appreciate all of the feedback and comments. I hope you have enjoyed the story.


End file.
